


baby, im lonely

by LexOfTheRiver



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, im sad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexOfTheRiver/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: Angel wakes to a nightmare he thought he had forgotten about, but when he finds he’s not the only one still up, he lets the thoughts he keeps to himself spill out.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 357





	baby, im lonely

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is kind of a vent fic, but i hope ya’ll enjoy it nevertheless!

Nightmares can only wake you up for so long before they start to lose their affect. Sometimes, the nightmares become oddly comforting dreams, a strict contrast to a harsher reality. Sometimes, they’re the last hope someone can turn to.

—

Angel stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. It was late, he knew, but something had woken him up. A simple nightmare he hadn’t had since he was alive had flooded his thoughts. He was more startled by it’s appearance rather than scared of it’s contents, but it woke him up nevertheless.

He sat up and looked down at his hands, wondering if he was truly awake. When he noticed no changes, he let out a breath he was hardly aware he was holding. Even with the awareness that he was alright, the dream still lingered in his mind, giving him an anxiety he knew would prevent any more sleep. He sighed, standing up and stretching, before turning to the door and walking out into the hall, silently. Perhaps something to eat or drink would help ease his mind.

—

Finding sleep was something rather difficult for Alastor to do at the moment. With his new sponsorship of the hotel, he felt it was only fair to unburden Charlie of the mountains of paperwork she had yet to fill out. He had only gotten through about a third of it before more had been stacked on top, however, he was determined to get it all done for her and the hotel.

He sighed, noticing the time. Standing up, he stretched and turned to the door, deciding a drink was in order before bed. However, as he made his way downstairs, he noticed the kitchen light had been left on. He might have assumed it to be Niffty, poor girl rushing around all the time, but she never left a single speck out of place let alone leave the kitchen lights on. As he got closer, he heard someone moving around in the living room.

He turned the corner, prepared to tell whoever was there off for being awake and about at such an hour, only to be presented with the hotel’s first patron, Angel Dust. The spider seemed relaxed, laying on the couch, a glass in one hand. He looked up at him, eyes glossed with boredom.

”Angel Dust,” Alastor started, only to be cut off.

”Alastor.”

”Why might you be awake at this hour?” Alastor asked, moving closer.

”I could ask you the same thing, now couldn’t I?” His response lacked bite, but Alastor understood what Angel was trying to portray. Clearly neither wanted the other to be intruding on his alone time.

”I find it difficult to sleep after being alert for so long,” Alastor responded, sitting at the other end of the couch.

After a moment of silence, Angel muttered, “I woke up.”

Alastor hummed in response, watching the other space out. Something was wrong, and even the most idiotic of demons would have been able to tell.

”What woke you up?”

Angel snapped back to reality, asking, “Why d’ya need to know?”

”I don’t, I just thought that since we’re both here, we might as well make conversation.” Angel rolled his eyes. Of fucking course Alastor would love to talk, even when Angel would much rather not.

”Nightmare,” Angel said before losing himself in thought again.

Before Alastor could ask anymore questions however, Angel asked, “What was your family like?”

Alastor tilted his head in confusion at the sudden question, “My family?”

”Yes.”

”Ah, well. I don’t remember much of my family, but my mother was wonderful. Had a smile so bright, you could see it for miles,” his smile turned into something more genuine as he spoke softly and fondly, “Made wonderful food as well, I know I’ve mentioned. But why the sudden question about family?”

Angel didn’t answer, instead asking, “Are they the reason you're here?”

“No, I don’t believe they are. Angel, why are you asking—“

”Lucky.” Both were left in an uncomfortable silence as Alastor tried to think of what to say.

”How does that make me lucky? We both ended up here, I’d say neither of us are very lucky,” he said, avoiding Angel’s gaze as he sat up and moved closer.

”I don’t wantto be here, Al.”

”None of us really do, dear.”

”No, I _shouldn’t_ be here! This wasn’t my choice—“

”None of us have a choice whether or not we end up here.”

”Will you shut up?!” Angel snapped, before bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. The last time he yelled at an overlord resulted in quite a few bruised and bloodied limbs, and he was hardly prepared for that again.

”Continue,” was all Alastor said, turning to watch him as Angel breathed a sigh of relief.

”What I did in life wasn’t my fault or choice. What I do here isn’t my fault or choice. I’ve never had a choice in what I do, why do I have to be punished for it?” Angel’s usually confident exterior had been replaced with something much smaller, weaker. He wanted to lean closer to him, but he remembered Alastor’s touch aversion and decided against it.

”Would you have wanted to go to Heaven?”

”I wanted a normal life! I wanted to go to school, get a boyfriend, have my heart fuckin’ broken by him! Fuck where I wanted to be after I died, I wanted to _live_ first!” Angel didn’t know when he started crying, only that he was. Frowning, he leaned into Alastor, deciding to be selfish for just a moment.

Alastor, flinching, refrained from pushing Angel off of him, knowing he probably needed the comfort at the moment. Angel pressed his face into Alastor’s shoulder as he cried, the other bringing an arm around him to hold him.

”Angel, there’s nothing we can do but...” he trailed off as Angel sat up, wiping his tears away.

”I know theres nothin’,” he said, choking on his tears a bit, “but listening is fine too. Just listen to me.”

Alastor nodded, “If it’ll help, I can do that much.”

Angel wrapped his arms around himself before leaning back down on Alastor’s shoulder, muttering a small, “Thank you.”

They sat like that for a while, their peace interrupted only by Angel’s occasional bursts and hiccups. Alastor ran his fingers through the other’s hair, humming an unfamiliar tune to him, but it was comforting nonetheless. Angel’s grip on himself loosened as he felt his eyes droop, but he made no move to get to his bedroom. He felt content where he was, tear stained, tired, and cold, but at peace.

Neither knew when he or the other had fallen asleep, but they weren’t waking anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> depression gets wild when you’re alone at 12 am


End file.
